


Good Enough

by hokage35



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Carisi, Breaking up and making up, Dominant!Carisi, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Slash, Top!Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: He had one objective on his mind: Barba. They needed to talk and he wasn’t going to settle for a phone call or be forced to book a meeting through Carmen on Monday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a sap

Unable to sleep at Sonny stayed up in his apartment drinking beer all night. He didn’t drink each bottle in rapid succession but by the time it hit 5:30am he was drunk. He had one objective on his mind: Barba. They needed to talk and he wasn’t going to settle for a phone call or be forced to book a meeting through Carmen on Monday. 

The two men had been dating for almost six months but had been broken up now for three weeks all because Sonny wasn’t ready to come out. Barba had seemingly moved on when during the squad’s usual Friday night drinks, the ADA brought a date; Kevin or Kyle, Sonny couldn’t remember the guy’s name. All the young detective could remember was the way Rafael’s arm was wrapped around the other man’s waist. It made Sonny’s stomach knot. All he wanted to do was to walk up to Rafael and claim him by kissing him in front of everyone. But before he could muster up the nerve to just say “fuck it” and out himself to the entire team, Rollins intervened. She maneuvered him outside because of his ‘attitude problems’ and the ‘mood he was in,’ her words not his. Leaving him no room to argue she got Sonny into a cab and sent him home. With a resolve like that she might as well be an honorary Carisi.

With a million thoughts flowing through his head, Sonny finally convinced himself to confront his ex. Quickly he grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door. 

Too buzzed to properly focus he opted to wing his speech as the taxi pulled up in front of Barba’s building. The doorman remembered detective Carisi from the times he showed up with Barba and let him in without question.

Reaching his destination, Sonny began banging on the apartment door. He didn’t care that it was only 6:13am on a Saturday.

“Alright, alright,” a voice yelled, muffled through the wooden door. The locks clicked and the door slowly opened. “Sonn-Carisi?” Rafael squinted through still tired eyes. 

“Where is he?” Sonny entered the apartment forcefully but he made sure not to injure Rafael in the process. 

“Who?” Rafael frowned, obviously tired.

“Ken or Kaiden or whatever his name is,” Sonny stayed in the living room but looked around for any signs of a visitor.

Rafael finally caught on. “Not that it’s any of your business but he isn’t here detective.”

“Detective,” Sonny repeated. The word hurt more than he thought it would.

“I think the more important question is why are you here?” Rafael redirected.

“I-” Sonny paused trying to gather his thoughts. There was no point beating around the bush and having been up all night drinking only helped the truth come out all too easily. “Seeing you with someone else, I didn’t like it.”

“Things like this are going to happen after couples break up Carisi,” Barba shot back. “You should remember that seeing as how you had no problems breaking up with me.” He could still remember that awful Wednesday night three weeks ago when Sonny explained that coming out wasn’t an option so perhaps they shouldn’t see each other anymore. The feeling of isolation in the days that followed because even when people asked what was wrong Rafael couldn’t say anything. 

“I don’t accept that,” Sonny was trying hard to maintain his resolve.

“So you don’t want to be with me and you don’t want me to be with anyone else?” Rafael summarized. “Maybe I should become a priest.”

“That’s not how it is,” Sonny tried to answer but the inner prosecutor came out of Rafael. 

“Then tell me Carisi, how is it?” Rafael was done tending to the other man’s feelings. He was the one who got dumped after all so he shouldn’t be punished for trying to move on. “You wanted me but you didn’t want to tell anyone. Did you think they were going to treat you any differently? People like Liv or Amanda who thinks of you as a brother.”

Sonny huffed, clearly agitated. “No of course I didn’t think that.”

“Well go on I’m all ears,” Rafael all but hissed. “You show up at my apartment just after six on a Saturday morning, reeking of cheap beer because you’ve clearly been up all night drinking. All this for what? So you could tell me you don’t like the guy I’m seeing?”

No response. Sonny fell silent.

“You know what you are detective Carisi, you’re a coward.” Barba knew he’d pushed the right buttons this time as the other man proceeded to ball his hands into fists. “You know maybe I should call Kaleb right now and see if he’s free for breakfast.”

“I’m warning you don’t push me counselor,” Sonny practically growled.

“Why? What are you going to do?” Rafael fired back. He knew Carisi would never hurt him but he wanted to push the younger man as far as he could.

Sonny couldn’t stand it anymore. He moved forward towards the other man, grabbing him forcefully but not hard enough to hurt and kissed him.

“What are you doing?” Barba tried to pull away but was surprised as how well the detective had him contained. 

“No one,” Sonny grunted in between kisses. “No one touches you but me.”

Stunned but excited Rafael just played along and let Sonny be forceful with him. To be honest he enjoyed this whole new dominant side to the other man. Sure he’d seen the young detective manhandle suspects before but this was entirely different it was animalistic, raw, true. 

Barely able to catch his breath between kisses, Rafael felt himself being led backwards as hands reached for his pants. Soon Rafael was standing in front of the couch, his sweatpants around his ankles. Sonny then pushed him back down onto the leather. 

“What are y-” Rafael began to speak but the look in the younger man’s glare silenced him instantly. 

Sonny didn’t speak as he removed his own trousers. He spit on his hand and reached around to coat his hole. He spat again and this time rubbed it onto Rafael’s cock which was already erect. A dominant Sonny drove the ADA wild which had made him hard in seconds.

Climbing onto the couch, Sonny then proceeded to lower himself down onto Rafael’s cock. He moaned as he did so. No real lube made it trickier but luckily he was still buzzed from all the beer he’d drunk that it didn’t hurt that much. 

Slowly he bobbed himself up and down on the other man. They both groaned at the sensation as Sonny built a steady rhythm. Rafael tried to keep his hips from thrusting upwards, content on letting Sonny call the shots. 

Soon the pace intensified as Sonny began to jerk himself off as he rode Rafael. He tried to hold on but soon felt the burning sensation in his gut telling him he wasn’t going to last much longer. With a few more strokes he came, most of it landing on his hand and the white t-shirt Rafael was wearing. 

The sight sent Rafael over the edge as he too felt an orgasm rip through him. Sonny slowed his pace back down and then stopped altogether. He went to get up but Rafael grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch. They both fell asleep not long after.

Rafael woke up first. He hummed in amusement to himself. Whilst it was uncomfortable to be sharing a couch like this he was too happy to care. Silently he just lay there absent-mindedly stroking Sonny’s hair.

It only lasted a few minutes before the detective woke up. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey yourself,” Rafael answered back.

“I gotta take a leak,” Sonny blurted causing the pair to laugh. Awkwardly the two entangled men stood up. 

When Sonny re-entered the room, Rafael had gathered their clothes. Both men knew they’d have to talk about what happened. Sonny’s buzz had worn off and his brain was more alert, save an annoying headache that was developing.

“Just tell me why Sonny,” Rafael began as he re-dressed himself. They both knew what he was referring to. “Was it me?” After all he had a right to know why he’d been dumped.

“What!? No!” Sonny spat. “You’re perfect.”

“If not the squad or me then what?”

Sonny let out a sigh of defeat as he lent against the dining table. “It was me okay.”

Confused, Rafael just frowned at him. “What?”

“It was me,” Sonny repeated. “I’m a rookie detective, I’m scraping my way through night school, and I’m too loud and obnoxious for my own good. And that’s just for starters. See I liked it when it was just us,” Sonny gestured between the two of them. “Then you wanted to share it with everyone and I felt like I wasn’t-”

“Ready?” Rafael tried to interpret.

“Good enough,” Sonny corrected.

Rafael muttered something in Spanish that Sonny couldn’t understand, most likely calling him an idiot. He closed the gap between them and placed his hands on Sonny’s shoulders. “You are a SVU detective who is a stone’s throw away from getting his law degree. Not to mention the fact that you’re younger than I am with a great body under those tacky suits. People would probably think I hit the jackpot.”

Sonny smiled at the words. 

“So where does this leave us?” Rafael let his hands gently slide off of the other man’s arms.

Sonny contemplated the question but there was only one obvious answer in his mind. “I want to try again. Seeing you with someone else, it drove me all kinds of crazy. Had Amanda not stepped in last night and got me outta there, I probably would have done something we’d both regret.” 

“One condition,” typical ADA. Whilst Rafael felt the same way he didn’t want to fall back into the same patterns. “We tell people. I won’t keep sneaking around.”

“I’ll sing it to the entire squad-room on Monday morning if you want me to,” Sonny beamed. “As for my family,” he looked down at the floor. “I just need a little more time.” Coming out as gay in a large Italian Catholic family wasn’t easy.

Barba studied his face for a moment before breaking out in his own smile. “I think I can accept that,” he barely got the words out before Sonny was kissing him again.


End file.
